Unexpected Lovers
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "Todoroki, thank you for saving me," she grabbed his hands, holding them."No problem." "I don't know how to thank you." "There is no need." "But I insist." "Be my girlfriend." (Please read and review.) (Pairing: Nejire x Shouto)
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't had much sleep lately. I feel tired. I have one thing on my mind though. Todoroki Shouto. The boy who saved me from a stalker. I want to know more about him._

All these thoughts were lingering in her head. Her blue eyes twinkled as she thought of him.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey there cutie. Do you want to go with me?" She heard him as she was walking along the streets of Tokyo.

"No thanks, I don't go with strangers."

"Don't be like that, I just want to play with you."

Every step she took her heart was pounding and her hands were trembling.

She knows that he is right behind her.

"I suggest you back off."

She recognise him anywhere. It was him.

"Todoroki," she was surprised to see him standing before her.

He stood in front of her protectively.

"Don't tell me what to do you damn punk!"

He was about to punch him, however Todoroki froze him. He was stuck in an ice cube.

"Todoroki, thank you for saving me," she grabbed his hands, holding them.

"No problem."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"There is no need."

"But I insist."

"Be my girlfriend."

"Eh?" She dropped his hands.

"I'm being serious, in order to protect you, be my girlfriend."

Without thinking much, she ran off in full speed. Nejire was flustered.

**End of flashback**

* * *

The blue haired beauty was reading a book. She was walking along the park. Nejire winced when she got a papercut. Blood was oozing out of her index finger.

She sat down on a bench, however something felt soft. She heard a grunt.

"Nejire Hado, do you usually sit on people like this?"

Her eyes widen when she saw Todoroki. Before she could hide her finger, Shouto grabbed her wrist.

She instantly blushed when she realised that she was sitting on his lap. Her face heat up when he put her finger in his mouth.

"Todoroki, what do you think you're doing?" She was flustered at his bold action.

When their eyes meet, she couldn't look away. The way he was staring at her made her self-conscious. She gently pulled her finger out of his mouth.

"You're adorable, Nejire," he caressed her cheek.

_I can't believe this is happening._

"You're too close Todoroki."

"You never answered my question."

"That's because it was sudden."

"I apologise for putting you on the spot, but I need your answer."

She nodded shyly.

"That's a yes right?" He asked.

Before she could say anything, he cupped her cheeks as his lips pressed against hers.

It was a long, lingering kiss, which left her breathless. The book fell to the ground.

He pushed her down onto the bench.

"What are trying to do?" She was panicking.

"I want to kiss you more, is that a problem?" Shouto smirked.

She shook her head as he deepens the kiss every time she moved.

_I can't believe I'm going out with Shouto. I'm the luckiest girl in the world._

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like it and don't forget to review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm truly happy being with Shouto, however things doesn't go smoothly. Every time I talk with another guy, he would glare or freeze them instantly. His jealousy has got to stop. We have been making out secretly. Let's just say I'm a private person._

* * *

"Nejire, you've been avoiding me. Why?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time I try to approach you, you run away."

"It's just that every time I talk with a guy, you get jealous."

"Have you look at yourself in the mirror?" He stepped closer to her.

"Huh?" She looked ever so confused.

"You're beautiful Nejire."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"But it's true, all I want to do is protect you."

"You're so sweet Shouto, however I can take care of myself."

She kissed him on the cheek before she heads home. Nejire can sense him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I want to make sure you get home safe."

"That's not necessary."

He followed her all the way home.

* * *

"You can't come in."

"Why? Do you have another boyfriend that I don't know about?"

"Maybe."

"Where is he? I'm going to kick his ass."

Shouto looked rather serious. He wasn't even blinking.

"Calm down, he's imaginary," she giggled.

She got startled when he pinned her against the wall. Shouto trapped her in between his arms.

"Baby, I'm going to punish you."

It sent a chill down her spine upon hearing that. He latched his mouth onto her neck.

She gasped when he bit her skin. A red mark was formed.

"You bit me."

"The world can know that you're mine," he said possessively.

"You went overboard," she sweat drop.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"You're burning up."

"Because you're standing too close to me."

His tongue ran over her neck.

"Oh my god, what did you just do?" She was flailing her arms animatedly.

Her face was red as a tomato.

"I licked your neck, what are you going to do?" He was teasing her.

"I have no idea that you were secretly a pervert Shouto."

"Only when it comes to you."

"Would you like to have some tea?" She asked.

"Of course, but I rather have you."

* * *

She invited him into her house. He took his shirt off.

"Oh my goodness, what do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted to get comfortable."

"But you're half-naked," she covered her eyes with her hands.

She was pretty shocked when he embraced her from behind.

_It's not I didn't like it, my boyfriend is half-naked for heaven's sake._

He started kissing her neck, she let out a content sigh.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Last time this happened, I had a pregnancy scare. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Okay, we won't go beyond kissing then."

She sighed in relief.

"In the future, when we get married, we will have lots of kids."

"Eh? I'm in your future?" She didn't expected him to say that.

"Definitely, you mean everything to me Nejire."

It touched her heart that he cared for her so deeply.

She gently kissed him on the lips. It was sweet yet passionate kiss.

_You're my world, my future and I love you Shouto._

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the favs and follows. If you truly like my story, please review.


End file.
